User talk:Sibuna4evs
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Annabethchase420/House of Hades Chapter 1 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) OMG Sib I am so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It was a joke and I never thought you would get that mad! I'm so sorry! --The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 02:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) SIB! DOTTY HAS CHOCOLATE~ Hi, how are you "Mom". FanFictions Hey Sibby, here are the Fan Fictions. They're long though sooooo yeah xD. Here is the Princess Mononoke one: It was a dark night, the forest was silent and there wasn't a creature insight. Ryo sat in a tree and watched the young boy sleeping beside his red Elk, she wondered how someone like him could come so far. She watched his arm as it went up and down like it was breathing, but she knew of the curse the had been placed upon him. She could read his body language and knew what he was thinking. Just before she had enough courage to go down next to him, a fox the same size as her appeared below the tree staring up at her. It was a bright red and white fox with glowing blue eyes in the night. She sighed and jumped down out of the tree and onto the fox, it rode away from the young boy and he went out of sight. The fox ran through the forest dodging trees and the small animals that would cross their path, they soon came to a small cave where the fox stopped and let Ryo climb off and enter into the cave. "Mother, are you here?" Ryo asked and her voice echoed throughout the cave as if asking the question back to her, she then heard the reply in the darkness as two bright blue eyes appeared. "I am here Ryo, why were you watching that young boy? Why did you not kill him?" The voice asked her, a large fox stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight that shone in the cave. The Fox was far larger then the other fox that Ryo had rode, this fox was older and wiser then the other foxes. It was the Fox Goddess Sakura. "I-I don't know Mother, I just was so fond of him. He looked exactly like me, he was another human wasn't he. He was one of my kind." Ryo replied to Sakura's question. Sakura growled loudly at Ryo's reply. "You are one of my kind, Ryo. He was a human and you should've killed him. Next time you see him, murder him." Sakura told Ryo and returned to the darkness of the cave, Ryo sighed and nodded and left the cave. The young fox lay in the grass outside of the cave and looked over at Ryo. "Come Raiden, I want to go see that young boy one more time." Ryo said and climbed onto the back of Raiden and they ran off towards the Young Boy. ---- Ryo sat next to the young boy as he sleep, his Red Elk was sleeping also and no other animal was near except for Raiden. "Ashitaka. Strange name for a traveler." Ryo said, she could tell his name was Ashitaka from the way he moved and mumbled in his sleep, Ryo was a great body language reader and could tell peoples names and ages and other things from their body language. Ashitaka rolled over and faced Ryo, she looked at his face and wondered how a human like him could be out here in the forest and not already be dead. "Ashitaka, tell me your secrets." Ryo said to Ashitaka, his eyes opened and they looked at each other for a split second before Ryo was already on Raiden and they were off into the forest. Ashitaka called out for Ryo to wait but she didn't stop, how foolish it was for her to do something like that! She could of gotten herself killed or been kidnapped! She should of just killed him when she had the chance. ---- Ryo awoke in the morning next to Raiden, he was still sleeping and she yawned and looked up at the bright blue sky. She remembered Ashitaka's brown eyes and wondered about him. She couldn't tell much about him as he didn't show much body language. But she thought he was a very handsome boy. "Raiden, Raiden wake up." Ryo shook Raiden slightly and the young fox opened his eyes, she looked at him and he stood up and yawned. "We are to find Ashitaka just one more time, I just want to see him once." Ryo said and Raiden nodded, Ryo climbed onto Raiden's back and they went off through the forest towards where Ashitaka was. When they arrived at the spot where he was last night, there was nothing there but a piece of paper. Ryo climbed off of Raiden and picked up the paper and opened it and read what little she could. "To the Young Girl who I saw last night, Why did you watch me and not kill me while I couldn't defend myself? I wish I knew the answers, but I know I might not ever see you again. I am sorry I caused you so much trouble. But please forgot about me and continue on with you life. -Ashitaka." Ryo read, she crumbled up the note and threw it where it landed in a bush. She climbed back onto Raiden and they ran through the forest to the edge of the tree line where Irontown came into view. "He is headed there Raiden, I can tell he needs help for his cursed arm and he will seek anyone who might help him. We will stay here and watch for him to arrive, then we will strike at Night time." Ryo said and Raiden nodded, Ryo climbed off of Raiden and sat next to him with her dagger out. She watched and waited for Ashitaka to make an appearance. After what seemed like a few hours, Ashitaka appeared with his Red Elk. Two bodies were with him, one was out cold while the other man was waving his arm and yelling. Ryo couldn't hear what they were saying but knew by body language that one was happy and the other was sad. "Ashitaka has saved two warriors from Irontown. It looks like he is with the Humans, Raiden. Go and steal something from him, please." Ryo told Raiden who nodded and jumped over Ryo and out into the open, none of the Humans seemed to noticed Raiden as he ran down the side of the burnt mountain and right towards Ashitaka. "Come on Raiden, make sure not to get yourself killed." Ryo said as she watched Raiden, the Humans noticed him when it was too late. He jumped at Ashitaka who sliced at Raiden with his sword but Raiden had barely dodged the slash and ran back to Ryo. The Humans watched Raiden disappear in the treeline until they finally returned back to Ashitaka who disappeared behind the walls of Irontown. Ryo stroked Raiden on the head and smiled. "You did a great job Raiden, now what did you get." Ryo asked and Raiden opened his mouth and out fell a necklace, it was a small dagger that was carved out of beautiful stone and was made into a necklace. "Wow, it's beautiful Raiden." Ryo said and put the necklace on, it gleamed in the sunlight and Ryo smiled. "Come, we must return or else Mother will rip our heads off." Ryo joked and they returned to the small cave. When they returned to the the cave, Ryo feel to her knees in shock. She had just exposed them, no one knew of The Foxes, and she had just made Raiden take something from Ashitaka where all the humans could see. She hit the ground with her fist and screamed out in anger, this must of been the most foolish thing she ever did. HOW could she be so stupid? She stood up and looked at Raiden, she hugged him and anger went through her. Then a thought struck her, what if they thought it was the wolves, Raiden was mostly white and they looked almost exactly alike. Cliff Hanger xD. And here is the Spirited Away one: Kaiden hadn't wanted to move, he liked his small home and small town. He didn't want to move far away, and he especially didn't like that he was going to a private all boys school. Kaiden sat in the back of their small car while his mother and father sat up front and drove, he had a small card that his Best Friend and given to him. He wished that he didn't have to move, but at least he could still write letters and call his friends. Kaiden's black hair was down and shaggy, his deep green eyes shone. His pale skin seemed like he was see through as the sun shone through the windows, he wore a simple Blue striped T-Shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. "Kaiden, we're going to take a little break alright? The sun is going down and we're not going to be to our house for a long time. So we're going to rest here for a little while." His mother's voice said from the front seat, as the car drove on a bumpy road they finally came to a stop. Kaiden climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him. "Kaiden don't go to far alright?" His father said and Kaiden nodded, he walked a long tunnel with red paint that was chipping. He heard the faint wind blowing through the tunnel, when he exited there was a vast green valley and a dried river bed with large stones. He crossed the stones and walked up the stone pathway, he walked through the streets and they were all restaurants. But they were all closed and seemed to be falling apart. He saw one restaurant that had some food cooking but he wasn't in the mood to eat. Not here anyway. He continued to walk down the street and saw that the sun was setting, he assumed he had a few more minutes until his parents would come looking for him so he decided it would be best to get a snack or something before he went home. He saw a bush with red berries and decided to take a few, he picked off a berry and ate it. It tasted good to him actually, like strawberry sundaes. He took a few more and slipped them into his pockets. Just then someone tackled him from behind and he rolled down a hill until coming to a stop next to the dried riverbed. He opened his eyes and a girl was standing above him. She had pale skin like him, her hair was short and was just above her shoulders and was a bright red color. Her eyes were a light blue and she wore a white tunic style top which was secured with a pink sash and she wore light blue pants and sandals. "What are you doing here? You will die if you do not escape!" The girl hissed at Kaiden who rose to his feet, he wiped off his pants and looked at the girl. "What do you mean I'll die?" He asked, she didn't reply and sighed instead. She grabbed his hand and ran up the hill and over to what was a very large building which Kaiden knew as a Bath House. Nightfall was already upon them, and spirits where crossing the bridge and there were other types of animals that were talking and walking. Kaiden blinked a few times but he didn't have time to take everything in. "You have to hold your breath as we walk across the bridge or else they will see you, DO NOT take even ONE breath or else you will be seen by all." The girl said and slipped her hand into Kaiden's. Kaiden took a deep breath in and they started across the bridge. Kaiden felt like his lungs were going to burst, he had to take a breath. The girl looked at Kaiden with stern eyes and he knew not to take a breath. Right before they crossed the bridge a small fox jumped in front of them. "Miss Hikaru, Yubaba is waiting for you." The small Fox said and Hikaru nodded, just then Kaiden released his breath and the Foxes eyes grew wide. "A-A human!" The fox yelped, Hikaru waved her hand and the fox was enveloped in a small ball of light. Hikaru ran pass the fox and over to the side of the Bath House. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take a breath." Kaiden said to Hikaru who put her finger to her lips, they hid behind a bush and Hikaru looked back at the Bath House and then to Kaiden. "Look, they are making a big deal about you. You need to Find Kamaji in the Boiler room. There you must ask for work, DO NOT take no for an answer AT ALL. If you get work here you will be able to return back to your world. Understand Kaiden?" Hikaru said and Kaiden nodded, Hikaru stood but Kaiden grabbed her wrist. "How did you know my name?" He asked, she looked at him and there was something in her eyes that Kaiden couldn't make out. He let go of her wrist and she walked into the Bath House. "Calm down everyone!" Hikaru said and then closed the doors, leaving Kaiden outside of the Bath House behind the bush. Kaiden stood up and followed her orders, he went out the back way and down the stairs that were practically falling apart. He didn't think they would hold his weight but he had to try, he decided running down would be the best option. He ran down the stairs but tripped and rolled down instead, hitting a wall and causing his head to bleed. He stood up and rubbed his bleeding head and headed into the boiler room. He heard what sounded like what a boiler room should sound like, he walked down the hallway and heat started to come from a room. He continued in that direction and soon found the boiler room. He saw who must of been Kamaji, he walked into the room and saw all these little black things carrying coal over to the boiler. He stepped over them and stepped on one by mistake and killed it. He walked over to Kamaji and tapped the spider man on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but you're Kamaji right?" Kaiden asked, Kamaji looked over at him and looked him up and down. "Yes I am Kamaji, now leave me alone." Kamaji said and Kaiden stood there staring at Kamaji. "I want work." Kaiden said, Kamaji didn't look at Kaiden and with one of his arms grabbed some herbs and crushed them. "I don't need you, I have enough workers already. Now leave me alone." Kamaji said and Kaiden stood there. "I want work!" Kaiden yelped, Kamaji opened his mouth to say something but a girl slid open a small window and climbed out holding some baskets of food. "Dinner time!" She called and Kaiden looked over at her, she looked at Kaiden and sighed. "Kamaji, what happened to the bowl you had last night?" The girl said as she handed Kamaji a bowl of rice which he ate. "And who is this boy?" The girl asked as she threw some little bits of food at the small black things on the floor. "My Grandson. He wants Work here." Kamaji said and Kaiden looked at The girl who chuckled. "Haha! Sure he is. Well, come alone boy. You have to meet Yubaba if you want some work." The girl said and she finished feeding the little black things and she headed into the small hole where she came from. "Well don't just stand there! Come on now!" She said and Kaiden ran over to her and climbed into the small hole and closed up the window. They walked through what looked like the basement and entered into an elevator, they went up to the top floor and continued going into different elevators until they reached the top top floor. "Um, Miss. May I ask your name?" Kaiden asked as he walked off the elevator. "My name is Lin. Nice to meet you!" Lin said as the elevator door closed and Kaiden was left alone, he looked at the large doorway and gave a small knock. The doors flew open and he peered inside, there were multiple doors and multiple rooms. He heard a voice call but he couldn't hear what it said, then he was pulled into the rooms by what must of been an invisible hand and he literally flew down the rooms and turned down a hallway and entered into a room where a very large lady sat at a desk writing something on pieces of papers. "Um, I would like work." Kaiden asked, the lady looked up at him and gave a small chuckle. "Sure you would boy, you are a human. And I run a very fine and high place here. You are nothing but a little winy lost and ignorant child. Now go away." The lady said and Kaiden stood his ground and his face started to get warm. "I want work!" He yelped, the lady looked at him and got up from her chair and walked over to him. "Fine. If you want work I will give you work, but it will be the hardest work you've ever done in your whole life. Understand?" The Lady said and Kaiden nodded, a piece of paper and a pen flew into Kaiden's hands and he stared at it. "It is your contract, sign your name and then you may start to work here." The lady said and Kaiden signed his name, the pen and paper flew out of his hands and into The Lady's. "Kaiden, what a nice name. But your name is now Kenji." The Lady said and the letters he had written on the paper flew off and into The Lady's hands. "Yes Yubaba." Kenji said and Yubaba grinned, she snapped her fingers and Hikaru walked into the room. "Hikaru, please Take Kenji down to his work station." Yubaba said and sat back down at her desk, Kenji followed Hikaru out of the room and into the elevator. "Um, Hikaru you never answered my question." Kenji said, Hikaru didn't say anything to Kenji about the question. "You will not talk to me, and will call me Miss Hikaru." Hikaru said and Kenji was shocked as to how she acted. He nodded and then the elevator doors opened and Kenji followed Hikaru as she led him over to were all the girls were. "Lin!" Hikaru said and the doors opened and Lin appeared before them. "Miss Hikaru, what are you doing with this boy here?" Lin asked. "He will be working with you from now on, I do not care if he is a boy. But there is no other place for him here and there is one spot open still in your line of work, take him in and show him the ropes." Hikaru said and left Kenji standing there with Lin. "Alright fine. Come on boy, I'll get you some clothes and then you can sleep for the night." Lin said and Kenji nodded, Lin headed over to a closet and pulled out some small clothes that would fit him, they were blue and must of been work clothes. "Put this on and then head off to bed alright, also what is your name?" Lin asked and handed him the clothes. "Kenji." Kenji replied, Lin nodded and closed the closet doors and then headed off into a different part of the room while Kenji changed into the blue outfit, keeping the shirt off and tucking it under what he choose to be his small bed. ---- As the night went on Kenji lay in his bed and stared up at the roof, he wondered about if he would ever return to his parents and thought if they even knew he was gone for so long. Or even cared. A few of the girls stared at Kenji as he lay on his bed, I guess they never saw the chest of a boy before. Because Kenji remembered working out at the gym in his home town, he didn't think he was that strong looking. He feel asleep after a little while and had a very strange dream. He was riding on the back of a dragon that had bright white skin and pink hair. He couldn't see the face or the eyes of the dragon but he felt as if he was in the air. . . . ---- Alrighty, so there they are! If you want me to finish them then I can and let you know when I finish a chapter or whatever, just let me know on my Talk Page what you think! Umi Uchiha 00:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Sibi! Check the page, "The son of Styx" and click "chapter 14" on it! You changed my khione pic! Not cool sibby not cool! >.> *puts on Fedora and mustache* I AM MUSTACHIO (talk • ) 20:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) DON'T LEAVE MESSAGES LIKE THAT FOR ME! Why don't you make like M. C. Escher and get over yourself? (talk • ) 17:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) sibbbyyy come baaack my internet went ouutttt #Emotional twirling 18:01, July 8, 2013 (UTC) What happened to your supposed wedding with Josh(my-ex spouse).I heard you were going to have this big weeding where I suppose his ex-wife wasn't even informed. Oh my gosh. I just wrote a bunch of bratty words. P.S. I was joking.I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Sorry this is not Kari']]Go ahead and kill 12:12, July 22, 2013 (UTC) it's okay, sibby. we're discussing horrible homophobes now. #Emotional twirling 02:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm taking care of my cousins, so I'm not on all the time. But I'm on right now if you want to get on. Cutefairy78~The Penguin Queen 00:55, July 28, 2013 (UTC) SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB COME BACK!!!! ;-; It's not "low", it's LUUUUU! 01:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I ADDED YOU! COME BAAAAAAAACK!! My songs know what you did in the dark~! 01:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I hope you realize that all wikis are open to everyone lol, you can't stop people from going on your wiki or reading things xD. All wikis are owned by Wikia, you only run that specific one. -MattShadow WHAT DID I DO?! Hey, September ended, [[User talk:123Lou321|Let's wake up that guy from Green Day!]] 03:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) hey, it's been a hectic month. Monday's gonna be the first day of the exam week, and I'm busy the next week after that. SO SOWWY MY SISTAHHHHHHHH Hey, September ended, [[User talk:123Lou321|Let's wake up that guy from Green Day!]] 16:22, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay well it looks like Dop has blocked me until the year 48 or something. But, the IP block makes everything even anonymous stuff blocked so I'd appreciate if it were a user block instead. >.< Uhm... I'm on chat here but I don't expect you to want to talk. Dop should be blocked too since we have the same IP but she apparentally got Community Central (is what she said) to block me. I don't know, and somehow a random blocking spree has occured and I don't know. I think this is goodbye forever. I didn't really want to leave on a bad note. I'll always be here (assuming Community Central doesn't block me) or at Norse fanfiction. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Hunter of the Night.''']] 19:42, July 2, 2014 (UTC)